It is very common in architecture to cover a basic supporting wall, for instance an exterior surface of an exterior building wall of concrete or the like, with a plurality of panels for aesthetics, for protection, or for both. The panels are attached to the exterior structure of a building by brackets which are themselves attached to the structure after the structure has been erected. The brackets need to be very accurately positioned when they are attached to the structure if they are to support the panels in the correct position. For proper positioning, it is necessary that the panels be adjustable relative to one another as well as relative to the supporting wall.
Prior art paneling systems are referred to as “progressive” paneling systems because each adjacent panel must be installed in sequence. For example, in order to install a row of panels, the process must begin by installing a first panel at one of the two side edges of a wall and then consecutively installing additional panels, one at a time, as the installation process progress from one side edge of the building to the other side edge.
Over the useful life of the building, it becomes necessary to replace one or more panels that are damaged because of their exposure to ever changing weather conditions, cracking, etc. Because of the “progressive” nature of prior art paneling systems, it is generally necessary to remove one or more of the adjacent panels for accessing, removing and replacing the damaged panel(s) anywhere on the exterior surface of the building.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a “non-progressive” paneling system providing access to any one or more of the individual panels anywhere on the exterior surface of the exterior wall.